Illusionary Love
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: You think that you're going out with the boy of your dreams...but what if that boy isn't human at all? Tootie/Zorua. Please read and review. Rated K-plus for some slight Human/Pokemon.


Hey, this is K.C. Ellison with a FOP/Pokemon crossover fan fiction. A little word of warning: this fiction contians mild Human/Pokemon. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Also, I do not want to see any flames, understand. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"The Fairly Odd Parents" and "Pokemon" in...

"Illusionary Love"

By: Kellen Ellison

* * *

One fine day in the city of Dimmsdale, ten-year-old Timmy Turner was watching a movie on TV. The movie Timmy was watching was the Pokemon movie, "Zoroark: Master of Illusions." After the movie was over, Timmy was so intrigued about one of the movie's main characters, Zorua, that he told his fairies about it.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to have a Pokemon like Zorua?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, sport. That Zorua seems to be a tricky fox," nagged Wanda.

"That's why I want one! I wish I had a Zorua!" said Timmy.

The three fairies raised their wands and with a "Poof," a grey and red fox appeared in front of Timmy.

"Hey, where am I?" Zorua said telepathically, just like the one in the movie!

"Hi Zorua. I'm Timmy Turner!" Timmy introduced himself.

"I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda," Cosmo said.

"Poof-poof!" babbled Poof.

Zorua got a good look at Timmy. Just then, the Pokemon chuckled mischieviously and spun in the air. When it landed, it turned itself into the spitting image of Timmy!

"Oh my gosh! There are two Timmys!" Cosmo said stupidly.

"Cosmo, that's Zorua's "Illusion"! It's disguised itself as Timmy!" Wanda said.

"Really? How can YOU tell?" Cosmo asked. Wanda asked both "Timmys" to turn around. When they did, the "Timmy" on the right had a bushy black tail.

"Riiight..." Cosmo said. Wanda and Poof face-palmed at Cosmo's stupidity.

"You know, this whole "Illusion" thing has just gave me an idea!" Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tootie Delisle was up in her room thinking of how she could win the heart of her crush: Timmy Turner.

"I just wish for once Timmy would give my love a chance," Tootie mused sadly looking at her Timmy shrine. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Tootie cried. Tootie went downstairs to the door. When she opened the door, Tootie couldn't believe her eyes! Standing right in front of her was Timmy Turner! Tootie became so estatic that he gave Timmy a big hug!

"Oh Timmy!" Tootie squealed in delight. "I can't believe that you would come visit me! Do you want to come to my room and play with my dolls?"

"Sure!" Timmy said. "I'd love to play with you!"

Tootie squealed even louder. "This is the best day of my life!" she thought to herself as both she and Timmy went inside. What Tootie didn't notice when she looked at Timmy from behind was the bushy black tail coming from Timmy's rear. She never even realized that this wasn't Timmy at all, but a Zorua in disguise!

* * *

When they got to Tootie's room, "Timmy" was amazed at all the photos of "himself" all over the walls.

"Wow, Tootie!" said "Timmy." "I didn't know you really cared about me!"

"Of course I have, silly! I've been thinking about you ever since Kindergarten!" Tootie said.

"You know, Tootie, I've been meaning to say this for a long time..." said "Timmy." "Really!" said Tootie. "Yes. Tootie...I love you! I don't want to be with anyone else but you!" said "Timmy."

"Not even Trixie?" asked Tootie. "Timmy" kissed her deeply on the lips and replied "Who's Trixie?"

"Aww..." Tootie said. "You've finally made my dreams come true!" Then both Tootie and "Timmy" kissed each other on every part of their face.

* * *

Months went by, and Tootie and "Timmy" were inseperable. They went out on dates, they went to the movies together, and even shared Valentines with each other. On one occasion, however, someone had accidentally grabbed "Timmy's" tail, causing his disguise to break right in front of Tootie. Fortunately, it was Halloween, and Tootie thought that it was just Timmy in a Zorua costume.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, the REAL Timmy Turner was on a date with Trixie Tang, the girl of his dreams. While Tootie and "Timmy" were going out, Timmy had convinced Trixie that beyond her popularity, she and Timmy had a lot in common. Right now, they were talking about comic books and video games when they spied Tootie and "Timmy" holding hands and kissing each other.

"Timmy?" asked Trixie. "Yeah, Trixie?" replied Timmy. "Do you think it's right for Tootie to be dating for all intents and purposes an animal?" Trixie pondered.

"Relax, Trixie. Let Tootie have her moment. Besides: what Tootie doesn't know won't hurt her." Timmy said.

"Okay, but there's one thing I must know: how did a Zorua come here? It's not like one just "magically" appeared, right?" Trixie said as she winked at Timmy.

"Right!" replied Timmy, who winked at his pink, green, and purple watch. The three faces on the watch winked right back at Timmy.

* * *

Owari: The End.

**Interesting Facts on Zorua: **Zorua is a grey fox Pokemon of the "Dark" type. It is #570 in the National Pokedex. They are very mischevious creatures. Zorua has a special ability called "Illusion," which allow it to take the shape of any Pokemon or human. They can easily take the form of other Pokemon, but when they take the form of a human, its tail doesn't change with it.

(Timmy, Trixie, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof belong to Butch Hartman. Zorua belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.)

Please Read and Review. No Flames Please!


End file.
